battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Familiar Face
"A Familiar Face" is a BOTGD 2 thread written on DATE. Summary The Warden comes across a girl in the forest who delivers some cryptic information about Hel before passing out. Full Text Deoiridh Tuathanach: 'Deoiridh sighed as she continued to push through the brush. She was about a days journey from the island now, assuming the map she had was correct as well as the villager’s info she got. “What a pain in the arse.” She complained. “I could use a pint right aboot now.” '''The Warden: '''Unbeknownst to her, there was something waiting in the forest in front of her. A tall, pale body crouched on a rock outcropping, still as the stone it used for high ground, casting green and gray shadows over the forest floor as the shifting light played over its horns and long limbs. A pair of scarlet eyes narrowed, but that was the only movement it made. Something was coming, and she wasn’t about to let it pass until she knew what it was. '''Deoiridh: '“Ack you feckin bastard.” She cursed as her foot got caught on a bush and she stumbled forward. She rolled onto her back and squinted as she saw the figure on the outcropping. “The ‘el’s that?” She murmured. '''The Warden: '''The Warden stood to her full height, several feet taller from her position. '''You intend to cross to Haligan. From her ribcage, she slid out her double swords, and she pointed one of the blades at the girl slowly, reaching out her consciousness to her to frighten her off. Why have you come? What do you seek there? Deoiridh: '''She gasped as the seeming to be statue not only got up and started speaking to her, but began to point swords at her. Then she felt a presence creep into her mind. It was both foreign and familiar at the same time. Then the pain came. Her head felt like it was being split in two and she cried out in agony as she clutched her skull. She hadn’t felt a pain this bad since that one day 10 years ago, and even then it was nothing by comparison '''The Warden: '''Startled, Nala drew back initially, but she pressed forward into the girl’s mind, seized with suspicion and rage. She didn’t know what tricks this human could play, or if there was another entity behind her entirely. '''Who are you? she demanded, flourishing her swords. What’s happening!? 'Deoiridh: '''She continued to cry out in pain either ignoring the demon or not hearing her, until there was a brief moment of clarity. She pulled her hands from her head, looked up at the being and said. “Nalaagura, your grandmother wishes to remind you that she is still around to give advice. And, perhaps most importantly, that her child has made himself a puzzle, and cannot help but reveal his weaknesses. And through this fire, she will raise you to an even greater place than you are now.” With that she passed out. '''The Warden: '''Shock like cold water flooded over Nalaagura, and she stared down at the girl, now unconscious, but she quickly sheathed her swords and jumped down to kneel in front of her. This was clearly a messenger of some kind, but she needed to know more. The demon scooped the limp body into her arms, making sure her head rested against her shoulder, and turned back to the direction of Haligan. But something felt...odd. The last time she’d held someone like this... She cut off the thought and growled shortly. ''I don’t have time for this. Why the cryptics, Hel? What do you have to tell me? Who is this?